


Healing

by GabrielLives



Series: Gabriel Prompts 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, back massage, bronchitis, gender neutral reader, light kissing, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Gabriel had just popped in to bug the reader, but when he finds that they are really sick, he lets his hands do the talking.
Relationships: Gabriel/Reader, Gabriel/You
Series: Gabriel Prompts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tumblr: Can you please write a short Human!Gabriel au where he takes care of the Sick!Reader?
> 
> oh ive been sitting on this one for a while. when i got it i was really sick myself, and all i wanted at the time was a back massage. so now that im better i have the time to write it, so i did. i didnt really realize until too late that it was a human au, but i think that it came out pretty good anyway.
> 
> enjoy!

Bronchitis sucks.

Just everything about it. Your nose going from unusable and clogged to a raging waterfall? Sucks. The body aches? Sucks. Chills and headaches? You better believe those suck. But the worst thing? Oh, that was the coughing. 

The deep in your chest kind of coughing that rattled your bones. And they never let up. You could drown yourself in Day  _ and  _ NyQuil and that damn cough still wouldn't leave you alone. And judging by the garbage can in your en suite bathroom at the bunker, you’ve taken enough of both to just about end you. 

It’d been two weeks of almost constant pain. Your body just hurt, and no amount of Tylenol seemed to be helping any more. With a blanket wrapped tightly around your shoulders you shuffled back to your bedroom, too tired and sore to pay any attention to whatever was happening around you. A nap would do you some good. Or at least some time to just curl up in your bed and try to keep your eyes closed before your body was wracked by another round of horrible, deep coughs. 

No sooner than you kicked your door closed behind you than Gabriel appeared in your room.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" he called after you as he leaned against the door, his ever present smirk fully on display. A noncommittal grumble weakly spilled out of you, and as you shuffled around your bed to flop onto the mattress, you couldn't contain your coughing and groaning.

"Yeesh," Gabriel griped in his smart-alecky tone. "Never mind, you look terrible." 

"Thanks. I hadn't noticed." Your attempt at sarcasm fell pitifully short, and came out as more of a pained whine. 

"Sound terrible too." 

Normally when Gabriel got a little too lippy, a pillow thrown in his direction was enough to chase him off, but you found you didn't have the strength, and your pillow was pulled to your chest. 

“Go ‘way,” you grumbled into the fabric, just wanting to sink into your mattress and disappear for a while. 

“What’s the matter, sugar? Don't ‘cha want me to tell you a bedtime story?” 

A deep groan rumbled out of you, whining turning into another whimper of pain as the coughing returned again. 

“Ooh,” Gabriel said with a click of his tongue, “you doing ok?” His normal snark melted away to reveal genuine concern, although you missed it since all you could focus on was the ache in your chest.

“E’erything hurts,” you mumbled. “Can't breathe, my face is a faucet, and my back hurts so much.” You curled tighter on your side, pressing your face deeper into the pillow in your arms as tears formed in your eyes. You just wanted to feel better.

“Oh, sugar, I’m sorry,” Gabriel said as he rounded the bed, finally coming close enough to lay a hand on your shoulder. “Want me to help you out?”

You made a noncommittal noise behind the pillow, but Gabriel wasn't deterred, pulling a corner down and out of the way so he could look you in the eyes.

“Let me make you feel good.” Gabriel’s eyes sparkled with that familiar mischief. A heated glare met his own gaze, but with only a waggle of his eyebrows you fell apart, too tired and sore to fight the archangel when he wanted something. 

With your nod, and accompanied eye roll, Gabriel’s smirk grew wide and hopeful. Carefully, he manhandled you into the position that he wanted you, flat on your stomach with your arms crossed under your head. After shedding his own shoes and jacket, Gabriel crawled up on the bed with you, ignoring the confused look you gave him over your shoulder and winking deviously at you. 

In one swift yet cautious movement, Gabriel threw one of his legs over yours, straddling your backside and making himself comfortable. 

“Gabriel, what-”

“I wanna ease those aching muscles, sugar.” Gabriel’s caramel voice flowed through the air, and with a sharp snap the lights faded and a few lit candles appeared, lighting the room in a soft, flickering glow. 

“Not gonna use grace?” you asked, sniffling a bit.

“Consider it a little touch therapy,” Gabriel said with a dramatic wiggle of his fingers. “Now lay there and enjoy it.”

You wanted to weigh out the consequences of this in your mind, but the act of thinking was making your headache worse, so you let Gabriel’s hands push you back down flat onto the bed. Why take this from him if it’s what he really wants to do. 

Gabriel shifted on his knees as you got comfortable again, pulling on the hem of your over sized flannel to flatten it out on your back. You felt his hands rest on your shoulders, lightly tracing simple patterns down your spine. When he reached your lower back, Gabriel started at the top again, and at each pass he increased the pressure in his fingers. 

It felt like heaven. 

You melted, relaxed more than you had for the last few weeks at Gabriel’s gentle touches. Soon, you could feel his fingertips inching their way under your shirt. His touch felt hot on your chilled skin, and you blinked at your thoughts of how much you wanted to feel more of that.

“Y/N,” Gabriel whispered, uncertainty tinting his voice, “can I...get this out of the way?”

Groaning in approval, you thought that Gabriel would be satisfied simply pushing your shirt the rest of the way up your back, but as he snapped again and your whole shirt simply vanished, you couldn't say you weren't surprised. 

“Hey,” you weakly complained, glancing behind you. 

“It’s alright, sugar,” Gabriel hummed with pleasure. “Just let me work my magic."

He dove back into his work with fervor, strong fingers kneading and massaging their way up your back. You could do nothing but groan in pleasure, the soreness you had felt seemingly forever fading under the ministrations of Gabriel’s loving hands. 

As his work moved higher up your back, Gabriel found a particularly painful knot. You hissed harshly in pain, tensing up instantly as Gabriel returned to his lighter touches. He seemed to pause for a moment, and then those wonderful hands were gone, one on either side of your chest as he leaned down to place a gentle kiss to your ribs. 

A whimper escaped you. The feel of those lips on your skin felt so  _ right,  _ and as he lingered for a moment, the feel of his grace tingled through your body. Then the ache in your chest vanished, and you felt like you could breathe again.

“You had a cracked rib,” Gabriel said as he sat up, his hands returning to your massage. “You humans are so fragile sometimes.” He let out a breathy laugh. “I took care of it for you.”

“Thank you,” you groaned, getting lost in the pleasure of Gabriel’s hands again. 

“If you’d like,” that sultry lilt in his voice coming back again, “I can make the rest of your pains go away.” Gabriel leaned down a little so his breath tickled the back of your neck. “Will you let me?”

Your breath left in a trembling gasp, but you found yourself nodding your approval, and those warm lips were on your skin again, chasing away your sickness with each tender kiss.


End file.
